magicthegatheringtacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Euchre Terminology
Knowing what the Euchre terminology means is essential for brevity of long strategy explanations. By defining terms, complex strategy explanations become much easier for flow. Terms Used for Position Position can be simplified by where the dealer is. It doesn't matter what actual seat you are in, everything is relative to where the dealer is at the time. 1st seat The seat to the left of the dealer, being the first to bid and play. 2nd seat The dealer’s partner, being the second seat to bid and play. 3rd seat The seat to the right of the dealer, being the third seat to bid and play. Terms Used for Calling Calling can be simplified by defining the round in which a strategy gives a role for each position. Each seat can have a different role for the two different calling rounds. Turn Up The first round of calling, when you can only call the suit of the turn up card, calling it into the dealer’s hand. Turn Down The second round of calling, when everyone turned down the turn up card as trump, including the dealer. Block Calling to prevent a possible lone hand (4 points), risking a euchre (2 points). Terms Used for Suit Suit can be simplified based on the turn up suit. It doesn't matter what the suit is, each suit has a next and cross assigned to it. Next The suit that is the same color as the turn up card (If spades was flipped then "next" is clubs). Cross Either suit that is opposite color of the turn up card (If spades was flipped, a "cross" would be either hearts or diamonds). Off Once trump is made, an "off" suit is any suit other than trump (also called side suits). Terms Used for Score Score can be simplified by defining certain score positions. Bridge The point at which you are one point away from winning and the opponents are one lone hand from winning (you have 9 and they have 6 or 7, thus a lone hand can win for them). While the "bridge" is a specific score position, you may substitute that position for anytime your opponents have 6 or 7 points in any strategy that mentions the "bridge". I.e. They are one lone hand away from winning and a "block" would prevent a win so you may choose to "block" at that time regardless of what your score is. Mini-Bridge Anytime you are ahead of your opponents by 3-4 points, they have the deal and a lone hand can put them ahead or even with your score. A "block" call is much stronger in strategy for this position since a euchre can be absorbed, given the score and your team deals after. A "mini-bridge" can be substituted in any strategy that mentions the "bridge", being a sound score for the same strategy. Over-the-Bridge Anytime you are ahead of your opponents by 5 or more points. Blocking is unsound at this point, given the odds of your opponents having a loner that your side cannot stop. While the opponents may catch up with a lone hand, the probability of them catching up due to blocking is higher (don't block your way into losing). Category:Hardwood